Runespan
Runespan on Runecraftingin kehittämiseen suunniteltu paikka. Runespaniin pääsee kahdesta portaalista Wizards' Towerin ylimmästä kerroksesta, josta pääsee myös Runecrafting Guildiin. Wizard Finix, mysteerinen nuori oppilas, kehitti teorian, jonka mukaan runescrafting alttareissa ei ole ikuiset resurssit. Runespan avattiin julkisesti ja pelaajat voivat kerätä runeja killalle, jotta niistä opittaisiin enemmän. 30. Huhtikuuta 2012 alkaen velhot ja runecraftaajat voivat kehittää Runecrafting taitoa Runespanissa. Käyttämällä erityistä rune essenceä, pelaajat voivat kerätä runeja otuksilta. Kun pelaaja lähtee Runespanista, velhot ottavat hänen keräämät runet ja ne muuttuvat pisteiksi. Pisteitä voi käyttää erilaisten palkintojen ostamiseen. Välillä jonnekin Runespanin kerrokseen ilmestyy velho keltaisessa asussa. Hän tarvitsee aina tiettyjä runeja, ja kun niitä antaa hänelle, pelaaja saa Runecrafting kokemusta. Klaanin avataria ei voi tuoda Runespaniin. Sijainti Runespanin portaalit ovat Wizards' Towerin ylimmässä kerroksessa, Runecrafting Guildin sisäänpääsyllä. Ensikertalaisten tulee puhua Wizard Finixille ennen portaaliin menoa. *Kaikki velhot Runecrafting alttarien luona voivat teleportata pelaajan Wizards' Toweriin pienen keskustelun jälkeen. *Pelaajat voivat teleportata Draynor Villagen lodestonelle ja juosta Wizards' Toweriin. *Runecrafting guild teleportteja voi käyttää päästäkseen suoraan Runecrafting guildiin. Poistu guildista jolloin pääset Wizards' Towerin ylimpään kerrokseen. *Jäsenet voivat käyttää wicked hoodia teleportatakseen low-level portaaliin Runespaniin. *Jäsenent voivat teleportata tornin toiseen kerrokseen Wizards' Guildista. (Vaatii level 66 Magic) *Jäsenet voivat käyttää fairy ringä koodilla , jolloin teleporttaa tornin eteläpuolelle. Alue Runespan on jakautunut kolmeen tasoon. Jokaiselta tasolta löytyy erilaisia olentoja. Alin taso Runespanin alimpaan kerrokseen pääsee kaikki pelaajat. Alimmalla tasolla on 52 saarta. ;Olennot *Air essling *Mind essling *Water essling *Earth essling *Fire essling ;Nodet *Cyclone *Mind storm *Water pool *Rock fragment *Fireball *Vine ;Platformit *Float platform *Earth platform *Ice platform *Small missile platform Keskitaso Runespanin keskitasoon pääsee kaikki pelaajat, joilla on Runecrafting taso 33 tai enemmän. Saaret 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 15 ja 44 ovat ilmaispelaajille. Tasolla on 46 saarta. ;Olennot *Air essling *Mind essling *Water essling *Earth essling *Body esshound *Cosmic esshound *Chaos esshound *Astral esshound *Nature esshound *Law esshound ;Nodet *Cyclone *Mind storm *Water pool *Rock fragment *Fireball *Vine *Fleshy growth *Fire storm *Chaotic cloud *Nebula *Shifter *Jumper ;Platformit *Float platform *Earth platform *Ice platform *Small missile platform *Conjuration platform *Missile platform *Vine platform *Mist platform *Comet platform Ylin taso Runespanin ylimpään tasoo pääsee pelaajat, joilla on Runecrafting taso 66 tai enemmän. Tämä taso on vain jäsenille. Tasolla on 33 saarta. Ylimmälle tasolle ei ole portaalia, vaan sinne tulee mennä keskitasolta. Joko pelaajan tulee kerätä runet matkustamiseen saarelta toiselle tai ostaa valmiit runet Wizard Finixiltä. ;Olennot *Air essling *Mind essling *Water essling *Earth essling *Fire essling *Body esshound *Cosmic esshound *Chaos esshound *Astral esshound *Nature esshound *Law esshound *Death esswraith *Blood esswraith *Soul esswraith ;Nodet *Cyclone *Mind storm *Water pool *Rock fragment *Fireball *Vine *Fleshy growth *Fire storm *Chaotic cloud *Nebula *Shifter *Jumper *Skulls *Blood pool *Bloody skulls *Living soul *Undead soul ;Platformit *Float platform *Earth platform *Ice platform *Small missile platform *Missile platform *Vine platform *Mist platform *Comet platform *Skeletal platform *Greater missile platform *Flesh platform *Greater conjuration platform Kokemus The Runespan is playable at any Runecrafting level. Experience is gained by siphoning runes from the creatures and nodes within the Runespan. Experience is also gained from helping the yellow wizard. Korkeammilla tasoilla, kokemuksen määrä on tunnissa parasta. Se jopa voittaa Ouranian Runecrafting alttarin. Tasolla 60 kokemusta saa tunnissa keskimäärin 50,000. Tasolla 85 määrä voi olla jopa 90,000 tunnissa, kun pelaaja kerää nodeista runeja ja auttaa keltapukuista velhoa. Tasolla 99 on mahdollista saada 100,000 kokemusta tunnissa. Kuitenkin kokemuksen maksimimäärässä tunnissa vaikuttaa negatiivisesti pisteiden saamiseen. Pisteet Kun pelaaja tekee runeja, hän saa siitä pisteitä. Pisteillä voi ostaa erilaisia o buy palkintoja. Kun pelaajat lähtevät Runespanista pois, kaikki runet muuttuvat automaattisesti pisteiksi. Kun pelaaja liikkuu saarilta toisille platformeilla, pisteistä lähtee aina hieman. Se johtuu siitä, että pelaaja menettää aina muutaman tietyn runen. Olennot Runespanissa on erilaisia olentoja, joilta saa runeja. Jokaisesta onnistuneesta keräämisestä saa lisää rune essenceä. On myös mahdollista epäonnistua, jolloin pelaaja ei saa runeja, essenceä ja kokemusta 0-2. Epäonnistumisen mahdollisuus pienenee, mitä suurempi Runecrafting taso pelaajalla on. Useampi pelaaja voi kerätä runeja samalta olennolta, mutta joku pelaajista kerää enemmän kuin 5 runea, olento tuhoutuu. Olennot syntyvät uudelleen muutaman sekunnin päästä kuolemastaan aina samalle paikalle. Nodet Node (solmu) on alkeellinen objekti, josta saa runeja ja kokemusta. Jokaisen noden alapuolelle syntyy valkoinen ympyrä. Toisin kuin muut olennot Runespanissa, nodet eivät synny uudelleen samaan paikkaan tuhouduttuaan. On olemassa perusnodeja kuten cyclonit, rock fragmentit, ja fleshy growthit, joista saa vain yhtä runea. On myös nodeja, joista saa kahta runea kuten esimerkiksi fire stormit, joista saa sekä air että fire runeja. Kun pelaaja kerää runeja nodesta, siitä saa tuplasti enemmän kokemusta kun pelaaja olisi keräämässä runeja vastaavalta olennolta. Esim, kun pelaaja kerää Death esswraithilta death runeja, hän saa jokaisesta runesta 60 kokemusta. Kun taas hän kerää skulleja, hän saa siitä 120 kokemusta jokaisesta runesta. Platformit Platformit liikuttavat pelaajan saarelta toiselle. Kun pelaaja matkustaa platformilla, se maksaa aina tietyn määrän tiettyjä runeja. Samalla myös pisteitä lähtee, tosin hyvin pieni määrä. Platformeissa on runejen kuvia, jotka näyttävät, mitä runea tarvitsee sen käyttämiseen. Jos pelaaja tutkii platformin, se näyttää tarvittavat runet sillä matkustamiseen. Jos on kyseessä missile platform, eri elemental runeja voi käyttää Kun pelaaja liikkuu pienemmältä saarelta isommalle, mitään maksua ei tule. Kuitenkin, kun pelaaja liikkuu toisinpäin eli isommalta saarelta pienemmälle, sekä runeja että pieni määrä pisteitä tulee maksuksi. Maksavat matkat näkyvät kartassa punaisella.